


The Andalusian and the Northman

by Freespirit11



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freespirit11/pseuds/Freespirit11
Summary: Soraya , an Andalusian Princess will cross the path of Ivar Lothbrok who was captured  with one of his brothers by the Moorish army after his father's defeat in Al Jazirah .  The negotiations between Ragnar and Soraya's brother  ; Abd El Rahman ; for the release of the Ragnarssons will lead to an unexpected series of events. Thanks for reading :)





	1. Soraya

**Author's Note:**

> The events take place before Ragnar’s death .The lothbrok brothers decided to accompany their father on a journey in the Mediterranean to seek for new alliances and commercial exchanges .

The sun was slowly going down , the gentle breeze was putting a soft kiss on her pale skin , she was sitting on the ottman ; gazing the sky through the window of her chambers. She has just finished reading some of the poetry , the talented “Ibn Abd Rabbih” gave her as a gift , and she was still caught in the beauty of his words . Reading and learning were her only escape in a world where a woman ; even if she was a princess ; struggles to find her way when men are the ones who set the rules.  
Yes , she was privileged to be born a princess , but she has spent her whole life between the walls of the “Harem” , unable to discover the world , or even the beautiful realm ruled by her family. Her brother , Abd El Rahman is the Caliph of Cordoba ( Andalusia) , and is surely one of the most powerful princes of Iberia . He is her only family and they have a very strong relationship . Growing up as orphans , they were raised by their grand-father who showered them with love and affection and even chose Abd el Rahman as his successor at the expense of his own sons.  
They have spent their childhood in their mother’s Harem , but they never really knew her as the pain of her husband’s death has driven her to madness. They used to sneak up on her in her chambers and try to get her attention , but the other women would soon find out and take them away. She died some time after , and everyone made sure not to speak of her again as if she never existed . But whenever Soraya looks at her brother , she sees the male version of their mother ; he has her Blond hair , blue eyes and fair skin. While Soraya has big almond eyes , and a very thick curly black hair. Her freckled pale skin and her tall but very feminine frame are the only features she had inherited from her mother. Everyone in the harem is jealous of her beauty , even though all the women there were ravishing as they were hand-picked and brought from all around the world to please Soraya’s brother and if they’re lucky , to bear his children and become his consort. But they’re nothing compared to Soraya’s wild beauty , the princess is breathtakingly good-looking and every man in Andalusia fancies her , even though none of them have ever seen her.  
Soraya couldn’t care less about her looks , though she is quite aware of her attractive features. All that she thinks about , is escaping her “ golden cage” and discovering the world outside the Palace. She can’t stand anymore all the dirty scheming and intrigues that take place in the Harem. Women fighting and conspiring all day long has become unbearable to witness ; even though her brother gave her the power and the authority in the Harem , she chose to step aside in favour of Fatima ; her brother’s favourite consort. The two women get on very well , and Soraya trusted her to take matters in her hands and handle the situation . This decision didn’t really please Abd El Rahman because it was Soraya’s duty ( in her mother’s absence) and not someone who isn't from royal bloodline. But as always , he had to give in to his sister !  
Abd el Rahman has always tried to give Soraya as much freedom as possible , his grand-father made sure to educate them the same way and even allowed Soraya to learn fencing , geography and politics in addition to foreign languages , mathematics and science. The young Princess has proven to be a quick learner and is skilled at pretty much everything , she even surpassed her very intelligent brother. Abd El Rahman always knew that his sister would never be the obedient and submissive kind of woman , so he let her do as she pleases until the time would come when she’ll have to choose a husband. Soraya was quite aware of her brother’s gentleness towards her but she was suffocating between the walls of the palace and she tried many times to convince him to let her go out and explore Cordoba , but he was always inflexible when it comes to rules saying that the Palace has many gardens , stables and parks where she could walk or enjoy a ride. Maybe it is the fear to loose her that made him so intransigent , she means everything to him and he won’t let any harm happen to her . Soraya tried to protest saying that she wouldn’t be the first to do so as it was very common for princesses to wander around the citadel and meet the people. But it was all in vain , her brother had already made up his mind.  
Soraya’s status allowed her total freedom inside the palace , so she always tries to take full advantage of it by organizing all sorts of feasts and cultural events where poets and intellectual people are invited and she would spend hours listening to their tales , sharing knowledge and exchanging books and poetry. The princess gained recognition for her intelligence and bright mind which in addition to her great beauty have made all the Andalusian Emirs compete to win her heart and marry her. But Soraya isn’t interested to get marry any soon , moreover she thinks that she would make a horrible wife as she is more of the independent and strong-minded kind of woman. She’s just not willing to live a life of obedience and bearing children , she deserves far more than that ! But she also knows that none of those Emirs would treat her like her brother does or even consider letting her have her say when it comes to politics like Abd El Rahman has always done. So instead , she tries to find a suitable and acceptable excuse every time someone asks for her hand in marriage . Her brother knows her too much to not be suspicious of her behaviour and has tried many times to convince her to consider accepting one of the proposals as she is 17 and ready to be wed , but Soraya also knows how to soften his heart by saying that she wouldn’t bare being away from him and he ends up giving in , like always.


	2. Ivar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter , i need your reviews ;) ;) xoxo

There was a strange warmth in the air , the sun was setting down and the water was very calm and inviting. Sitting alone in a corner of the boat , Ivar was contemplating the horizon trying to get his mind off this whole journey he felt obliged to be part of , just to prove himself to the father who never wanted him. Ragnar had spent several years away from Kattegat and his family , just to return and announce that he is planning an expedition in the Mediterranean sea . Ivar’s brothers have accepted to join their old father , all happy to take part in what seems to be the last journey of the great Ragnar Lothbrok. But , he on the other hand , didn’t have much of a choice ! Despite his condition and his fear of water , he had to overcome everything and show the world that even the crippled son can go on raids . Ragnar himself was quite surprised by Ivar’s decision hoping he wouldn’t become a burden and sabotage everything with his very well- known bad temper but Aslaug on the other hand , was very hard to convince ; fearing her son would die on this long and exhausting expedition . She tried very hard to talk him out of it and even went to seek the Seer’s help , but none of this could persuade Ivar to change his mind and his helpless mother had no choice but to accept this fact.   
Several weeks have passed since then , and there he is ; stuck on this stupid boat with his stupid brothers , especially Sigurd who wouldn’t miss a chance to tease him or make fun of him which usually would make Ivar’s blood boil from anger , but this time Sigurd was very lucky his younger brother was feeling dizzy and seasick . 

Sigurd : poor little Ivar , we have just begun our journey and he is already tired and sick. ( He said out loud with a teasing smirk on his face)

Ivar didn’t even pay attention to him , this time he won’t let his brother have his moment.

Sigurd : what is it ? you’re too exhausted to even look at my face and answer me ? 

Ubbe: Leave him alone Sigurd , we are all tired ! it’s been a while since we left Kattegat and he we're in the middle of nowhere , he’s fed up like all of us. ( He interfered)

Ubbe was definitely the wisest of the Ragnarssons , and with Bjorn being much older than the rest of them , Ubbe has always been considered as the “protective big brother” by the younger ones . That’s why he’s the only one capable to stop Sigurd and Ivar from tearing each other apart ; they respect him too much to go against him.

Hvitserk : you said it Ubbe ; we’re in the middle of nowhere !!! And Father has been silent the whole day , I fear he doesn’t even know where we are.

Ubbe: I don’t think so , Sinric has the map with him and he knows how to sail through these waters , it’s just a matter of time until we sight the Gibraltar straight . ( He tried to reassure his brother)

Bjorn : let’s hope so brother , I didn’t leave my wife and children behind to go after a lost cause.

Hearing his brothers complain made Ivar sick to his stomach .. this time he will speak his mind.

Ivar : why always doubting Ragnar ? Don’t let his silence trick you ! he knows what he’s doing , now stop whining like spoiled children and be quiet. ( He said harshly)

The four brothers stared at each other baffled by what Ivar just said .

Sigurd : who do you think you are to lecture your older brothers , little prick ?

Ivar : don’t get on my nerves Sigurd , you’re lucky enough i didn’t come for you these last days. ( He responded rolling his eyes)

Sigurd : you’re funny brother , you have a very high self-esteem to think you can even try to challenge me…

Bjorn : enough is enough ! stop it you two , why waste your energy on childish stupid fights? Trust me you’re gonna both need it when we’ll reach land.

But it was already too late , Ivar’s fury has reached the point of no return and he has no intention to let Sigurd get away with it . The two brothers never really liked each other, ,there has always been some sort of rivalry between them ! When Ragnar took Ubbe and Hvitserk with him to Francia , Sigurd was left alone with a delusional and careless mother who only had eyes for his little crippled brother. He felt neglected and rejected and he also envied Ivar for all the love and affection Aslaug had shown him . And that was mainly why he and his younger brother have grown up so divided ; they just can’t stand each other’s presence.

Ivar : stop interfering Bjorn ! this is none of your business , and don’t act like you even care… we’re only half brothers. ( He vehemently told Bjorn)

Bjorn : maybe , but w’re still brothers ! And we need to be united and try to get along regardless of our differences .

Ivar : well thank you for your words of wisdom , but I couldn’t care less … sorry ! Sigurd never missed a chance to humiliate me , so don’t you dare try to stop me from defending myself.

He then grabbed the crutches that Floki made for him before their departure , put them on his legs and stood straight ready to deal with his brother. He was far more taller than Sigurd and knew that this would intimidate him , but it is very hard to stand in balance as the boat isn’t that stable . Despite all the pain he is feeling , he tries very hard to keep a straight face and stands still waiting for Sigurd to come and challenge him.

“ LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND”

The five brothers all turned to see their father shouting , as it seems he has spotted the Iberian southern coasts from afar. 

Sinric : according to the map , we have reached Al Jazirah , the southernmost port and city of Andalusia. It’s well known for its tremendous riches.

Ragnar : I am very happy to hear that my dear Sinric , now we need to plan our attack. ( He said with a mischievious look on his face ) 

Ubbe: Attack ? I thought we were going to introduce ourselves as merchants and try to make deals with the moors. 

Ragnar : well that’s what I first intended to do , but then I thought to myself ; why not take them by surprise , raid them and sack their city ? we’ll make much more profit this way , besides I don’t think they’ve ever seen any Northman set foot on their land ! So there’s no way they can defeat us.

Sinric : you are wrong to underestimate them , great Ragnar … 

Ragnar : keep your opinion to yourself Sinric , and don’t you ever , ever disprove my command.

Sinric chose to keep his mouth shut , even if he knew Ragnar was making a big mistake.

Ubbe : Father , with all my respect I think that you should reconsider your decision . I mean yes we have boats , men and weapons but we don’t know anything about their forces.

Bjorn : no Ubbe , Father is right ! we’ll wait and attack them at nightfall and they won’t even notice our boats , the weather is getting foggy and the water is very calm ! We should take advantage of this opportunity , we’ll just have to stay quiet and no need to lit the torches , the city lights will guide our way. 

Ubbe was very sceptical but he had faith in Bjorn ,who had much more experience than him. Besides , Ragnar seems to have already made up his mind , so there’s no need to try to convince him otherwise.

Ragnar approached his first born, held his face between his hand and smiled at him , all proud of his smart tactical plan.

Ragnar : that’s my blood and flesh ! I’ve missed raiding with you Bjorn Ironside , now my sons let’s prepare ourselves. ( He then ordered)

Everyone was satisfied with Ragnar’s decision , and so all the men went to their positions.  
Ivar took off his crutches , as they were of no use on a boat that boiled with movement . He started crawling until he reached his Father . This was his only chance to speak to him before they attack the port .

Ivar : What will be my part in all of this ? ( He shyly asked)  
Ragnar looked at his son , no to so surprised by his question.

Ragnar : listen to me , I know you are brave , strong and skilled … but you’ll have to wait on the boat until we secure the city . We’ll have to act very quickly and prevent the Moors from constituting any kind of defence , I can’t keep an eye on you ! I’ll be more relieved to have you stay on the boat.

Ivar knew his father would say that , but he was willing to make him change his mind.

Ivar : I didn’t come all this way to just do nothing and feel useless. I can take care of myself Father , no need to fear for my safety and i know how to fight , I’ve killed before.

Ragnar : no need to remind me son. ( He whispered to himself) 

Ivar felt ashamed and lowered his gaze down.

Ivar : I wasn’t referring to that accident , I was a child and I had no intention to kill that boy , it just..

Ragnar: happened!!! That’s the issue with you Ivar , you don’t know how to control yourself . Your temper makes you do unreasonable things .

He then softened , realising his words were a little too harsh.

Ragnar : you are very smart my son , smarter than any of your brothers…. Your intelligence has no limits but so does your rage ! you’ll have to learn how to balance between the two , and I promise you that one day, the whole world will fear you and tremble at your presence ; Ivar the boneless. Now go make yourself ready before I change my mind. ( he said winking at his son)

Ivar was left speechless by what his father just said to him . He never thought he meant so much to him .They’ve never had a close relationship and Ivar spent most of his childhood without his father's presence . He always asked himself if Ragnar ever regretted leaving him to die in the woods and he grew up eager to know the answer . But know ,he knows for sure that he has a place in his father’s heart and he’s willing to surpass himself just to make him proud of the young man he has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moors: the Muslim inhabitants of the Maghreb, the Iberian Peninsula, Sicily, and Malta during the Middle Ages. 
> 
> Gibraltar straight : (Arabic: مضيق جبل طارق, Spanish: Estrecho de Gibraltar) is a narrow strait that connects the Atlantic Ocean to the Mediterranean Sea and separates Gibraltar and Peninsular Spain in Europe from Morocco and Ceuta (Spain) in Africa.


	3. Two days have passed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varangians : Vikings from the state of Kievan Rus  
> Hammam : arabic steam bath

“ hush , hush my sweet girl ! Let me clean you up and comb your mane” (Soraya was whispering to her Arabian black mare). ”Here’s an apple to thank you in advance for your patience , my beauty” Soraya has spent the whole morning in the stables , looking after her horses and training with them.  
She has always enjoyed spending time with these graceful and beautiful animals , and she loves each one them endlessly. But “Amina”( which means confidant ) holds by far the biggest place in the princess’s heart. She was a gift from Soraya’s grand-father who told her that this mare was perfect for her , as she was strong , unpredictable yet gentle and soft just like the princess. Talking care of this horse in particular has always seemed like cure to ease all her pains ; whenever she feels down or melancholic , she rushes to Amina and rides her through the Palace’s domain.  
She was lost in her memories , thinking about the first time she laid eyes on her horse , and didn’t hear her little nephew Marwan coming.

Marwan : Princess Soraya ,I was looking for you . can I ride one of your horses pleaaaaaaase?! 

Soraya jumped back from surprise.

Soraya : You sneaky little boy , why didn’t you announce yourself ? You scared me. (she said smiling at her nephew)

Marwan : Sorry Princess , I was shooting arrows with father but he then dismissed me saying there was an urgent matter to discuss with his counsellors , so i thought why not join my dear aunt.

Soraya leaned forward and put a gentle kiss on her nephew’s chubby cheeks.

Soraya : mmm urgent matter heinh?! Come with me Marwan , I’ll take you to your mother but I promise you that we’ll ride together tomorrow . For now , I need to speak to your Father.

The little boy looked a bit disappointed but he knew his aunt would never break her promise.

\----------

Soraya was pacing the floor outside the Throne room , waiting for the council’s meeting to end. She was anxious and curious to know what was going on behind those walls ; her brother would never interrupt one of his sons lessons if it wasn’t for a very serious reason.  
Even if Abd el Rahman has always discussed political matters with his sister and sought her advice before making any important decision , letting her join the council’s meeting could be considered as an offense. So they usually meet afterwards to discuss and analyse every subject brought up with council.

“ Princess Soraya , the Emir had just ended the meeting , he wants you to wait for him in his private apartments where he will soon join you ”( one of the guards said)

Soraya didn’t wait long before rushing to her brother’s chambers eager to finally know what the hell was happening.

“ Sorry for keeping you waiting Soraya” ( said Abd El Rahman when he entered his room)

Soraya : What is going on brother ? Why did you have to hold an urgent meeting with the council?

Abd el Rahman : The governor of Al Jazirah showed up early this morning in front of the Palace’s gate with some of his soldiers , looking all pathetic . The city was sacked two days ago by a group of Northmen who lunched an attack from the sea , and it turned out that the governor I designated to rule and protect the city is utterly incompetent and an absolute coward. He ran away ordering his men to do the same leaving his people behind only protected by a bunch of remaining soldiers .

Abd el Rahman was as black as thunder ; raging and agitated . Soraya has rarely seen her brother infuriated this way , so she tries her best to calm him down .

Soraya : Please take a sit Abd el Rahman , you need to ease off ! Here , drink some water.

The Emir greedily drank his water and then went to the balcony to get some fresh air , his sister joined him and sat on a rattan ottoman.

Soraya : Why would these Vikings attack us ? Didn’t we make an alliance with their leader last year ? Why did they break it ? I don’t get it , none of this makes sense…

Abd el Rahman : They weren’t Varangians , they were Danes . This is the first time that Danish Vikings travel so far away from their country . I’ve heard many stories of how they sailed to Britannia and Francia , raiding villages and monasteries. But what has brought them here ? That’s my concern.

Soraya : These barbarians seem to want to do the same to us . We shouldn’t underestimate them , I mean Northmen are quite known to be ruthless , savage and bloodthirsty. These inhuman , murderous pagans won’t stop before getting what they came for . But hell no , we won’t let them have their way. 

Although he was quite upset by the whole situation , The Emir couldn’t stop himself from giving a hint of a smile when he heard his sister’s fierce words about these Vikings .

Abd El Rahman : You’re the one who should calm down , dear sister. Yes , the city had suffered some serious damage , and human losses were said to be quite high ; the Northmen have showed no mercy and even women and children were put to sword.( His voice was shaking ). But they spared the lives of all the women in the Harem and took them as slaves , and that was their biggest mistake .

Soraya was intrigued by her brother’s statement and clearly wanted to know more.

Soraya : What do you mean ? How is that a good thing for us ?

Abd El Rahman : well , like all men , they couldn’t resist the temptation of having all these beautiful women just for themselves ! So, instead of having some of their soldiers guard their positions and cover the rest who would slink in the harem to get to the women , all of them went full beast-mode and got in the Harem shouting and yelling like the barbarians they were . But they caused such a ruckus that all the women panicked and ran for their lives hiding in the Hamman and in the anterooms. So the Northmen had to scatter in order to look for them , and that’s what gave the opportunity to our soldiers to gather their forces and follow the dispersed Vikings into the Harem. Our men were able to lock in some of them who went after the girls in the Hammam , but unfortunately the others had successfully escaped taking with them many of our servants.

Soraya : So ?? What happened to the ones locked in the Hammam ?

Abd El Rahman : Do you Remember Ziad ? The great swordsman whom grand-father found and rescued when he was only a little boy.

Soraya rolled her eyes , wondering why her brother would bring up this subject in particular. 

Soraya : of course I remember him , we used to train together when we were young and I was always bullying him. No need to remind me of his story , Ziad was found in a slave market , his father had sold him to some traders ! Wait , wait … he’s Danish !!!!! wasn’t his name “ Erik” before he embraced our religion ? 

“clever as always”( Abd El Rahman thought to himself)

Abd El Rahman : You’re right sister , Ziad was born in a town called Kattegat , in Danish territory . After he was rescued , our grand-father taught him our ways and customs and convinced him to convert to Islam. The poor boy wanted to forget everything related to his past , so he chose to become a loyal servant to our family . He was then sent to Al Jazirah , to serve as a military officer.

Soraya : I told you there’s no need to remind…….never mind ! So you’re implying that Ziad was there when the Northmen launched their attack?

Abd El Rahman : Yes indeed , moreover ; he was among the soldiers who had caught the Northmen in the Hammam. He heard them talking to each other and figured out that two of them were princes . To be more precise , the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok , the king of Kattegat.

Soraya couldn’t believe her ears ; what an amazing coincidence!

Soraya : This is too much for me to handle , if I’m getting it right we’ve got two Viking princes in our custody but their father and the rest of his men had escaped and sailed off . So if this Ragnar values his sons lives , he would probably get in touch with us to try to negotiate their release , right?!

Abd El Rahman : Exactly , their boats were spotted not very far from our shores , I guess they’ll soon make the next move towards us. Ziad wrote in his letter that one of the princes ,is , well disabled . He can’t stand on his feet and can only crawl to move around. His name is Ivar , he is young and with a very , very bad temper ! The kind of fury that makes you kill when you’re only 5 years old

Soraya : Well , aren’t they all like that ? I mean I’m not quite surprised….

Abd El Rahman : The other one is older I guess but I forgot his name . He seems to be more calm and normal at least that’s what i assumed from reading the letter ! The two princes are on their way to Cordoba with the rest of the prisoners. We’ll wait some time for their father to show up and demand his sons freedom and only then , we’ll figure out what to do with them.


	4. On their way to Cordoba

Ivar , Hvitserk and the rest of their men were heading to the State Capital , all crammed in an overcrowded prison cart pulled by two oxen. The heat was unbearably sweltering , and the pathway was all rough and rocky. The two brothers haven’t said a word to each other since they were caught by the Moorish soldiers , they were both still in shock , unable to accept what has happened to them . How did it go so wrong ? Their men have quickly managed to take control of the port and the city and their attack has been carried out with no significant resistance from the Moors whom were scattered , panicked and confused. But then everything was a complete chaos and an utter shambles…. Their father and brothers were lucky enough to escape in time with the rest of their soldiers.  
Ivar was in a very critical condition his right leg was injured and even though he felt no pain , the blood loss has made him weak and feverish. Hvitserk had used his belt as a tourniquet to prevent his brother from loosing more blood , but it wasn’t of a great help and the heat in addition to this long journey have worsened his state. “ This injury is making me hallucinate” ( he thought to himself) , he felt like his mind was floating around , lost in the breath-taking scenery that is the Andalusian countryside where fields of palms , fruit- and olive-trees were stretching as far as the eyes can see . Ivar fell in love with this country the minute he set foot on it , but the slaughtering of innocent people he took part in , kept him from really enjoying his presence there. It was an appalling bloodbath , and even the ruthless young Ragnarsson did acknowledge that… Everything went so fast , he lost control of himself allowing the monster inside him to take the lead …. And then all went blank , until his father’s order to take the Harem made him touch down in reality. Only then he realized the butchery he carried out but it was already too late . Ivar’s guilt after seeing all those mutilated bodies of women and children made him incapable of thinking clearly and that’s why he couldn’t react or even fight back when the Moors counterattacked , causing his injury. Maybe that’s the reason why Hvitserk hasn’t talked to him since then ! When he saw Ivar getting injured , he feared for his brother’s life and stopped fighting to check on him which led to confusion in the other Men’s minds and that’s how the Moors took over.

“Hvii….ts…erk” ( Ivar murmured under his teeth)

Hvitserk: Hush Ivar , you need to rest ( he didn’t even look at his brother)

Ivar : where are they taking us ?

Hvitsek : The Moorish soldier that speaks our language said that we’re heading to the capital , where their prince lives , maybe to publicly torture and execute us ?! who knows.

Ivar : I don’t think so ( he said ,hardly trying to straighten his back)

Hvisterk finally glared at his brother , but his stare was dark and full of unspoken blame.

Hvitserk : then enlighten me brother ,what’s your guess ?

Ivar felt his brother’s anger in his voice.

Ivar : maybe you should calm down first , you look tense .

Hvisterk : Hahaha tense ? You can’t stop yourself from being arrogant little brother , do I need to remind you why we are all locked in this freaking prison cart ????

Ivar : I AM SORRY okay ? I failed you , and I failed our men !!!! I don’t know what the hell happened to me that night , but it doesn’t matter anymore because there’s a way out of this mess!!

This time , everybody was staring at Ivar , all wanting to hear more about this.

Ivar : Listen to me all of you , I know I am the main raison why we couldn’t escape with the rest of our men , and I am truly sorry for that. However , nothing is decided yet ! We don’t know if their sovereign is going to kill us or just imprison us , maybe we’ll have a chance at negotiating . I mean if you paid attention to all that crap Sinric was saying during our journey , you would have known that these Moors have made deals with our neighbours ; the Varangians to fight alongside them against a Christian empire , but Sinric has learnt that these Varangians have secretly decided to change sides and the Moors aren’t aware of this yet… so if we tell them about this and try to convince them to use our troops instead , maybe ……..

And suddenly one Moorish soldier that was riding behind them yelled something in his language and all the convoy and the prison carts stopped. He then got off his horse and came close to them . Hvtiserk recognized him as the man that could fluently speak Norse.

Ziad : you , the cripple one ! What did you just say ?

Ivar was taken by surprise and didn’t know what to answer.

Ivar : You were eavesdropping on our conversation , so I think you know the answer . But tell me , How can you speak our language ? You're danish , aren't you ?

Ziad : It is none of your business , you said that the Varangians are secretly plotting to side with the enemy , how did you know that ?

Ivar : I won’t tell you , take me to your leader and I’ll discuss this matter with him ! I’m not having this conversation with an unashamed Dane who sold his soul and betrayed our Gods to become a Moor!!!!!

Ziad : You will , Ivar Ragnarsson ! Otherwise the unashamed Dane like you said , will take a great pleasure in torturing the little jerk that killed his brother when he was only a five year child.

Ivar was left in shock , he couldn’t believe his eyes and ears …. Erik Haraldson ,his playmate when he was as a child is standing in front of him . Looking at him closely , he can now perceive his old friend’ s unchanged features despite his sun marked skin and military outfit.The young Ragnarsson felt ashamed and embarrassed remembering the tragic accident that led to the death of Erik's brother. Back then , Aslaug had made sure to silence anyone who dared to talk about that matter , but it seems like this horrible affair would haunt Ivar no matter what.

Ivar : Erik , wh..at , eeh what are you doing here….?

Ziad : Don’t call me by that name !!! And why do I need to explain to you anything ? You’re the one who needs to answer my questions. Now tell me how did you know about the Varangians ?

Ivar’s face suddenly flushed and he started breathing heavily , as though in a stupor. This was too much for him to process and his state wasn’t helping with his injury making him feel all dizzy. It wasn’t long before he became unconscious and collapsed in his brother’s arms.


	5. The birthday ( part1)

Servants were rushing around , each one of them having a specific and clear task to accomplish. The Harem was a hotbed of movement and activity , because today was Soraya’s birthday  and it was the most awaited event of the year besides the religious feasts. The Princess has just woken up from bed but her Maids were already gathered in her chambers , waiting for her orders. Soraya was feeling exhausted after another sleepless night spent on writing poetry , and she wasn’t ready to deal with this “ big day”.

Sahar , her most faithful handmaid approached her all smiles.

Sahar : Good morning my princess , have you slept well ?? I would like to wish you , on behalf of the household , a very joyful and pleasant birthday , may you be happy and healthy and may Allah bless you with his peace and love.

Soraya couldn’t help but find herself being all cheerful and delighted even though it was going to be a very tiring day filled with protocols .

Soraya : Thank you for your wishes my dear friend , But for the love of Allah why did you open the curtains , I have a headache and the sunlight is blinding me. CLOSE THEM , NOW!

Sahar : Sorry princess , I thought you would enjoy this beautiful morning sun .( She said as she rushed to close them)

Soraya : Each every morning is beautiful and  sunny in Cordoba , so let me have a break , would you ?

Then they both started shrieking in laughter , before the amazed and stunned gazes of the other servants.

“ The poor girls seem in shock.. why are they still afraid of me ? This is getting weird” ( Soraya whispered to Sahar)

Sahar steadied herself and cleared her voice.

Sahar : You ! Go fetch a jug of rose water and some towels for the Princess to wash her face. ( She firmly directed to one servant)

Then a seemingly shy maid with her eyes fixed on the ground slowly approached the Princess , with tiny ivory box in her hands.

“ Pr…   , Princess  Soraya ! His Majesty has sent this gift for you , he wants you to wear it at tonight’s great feast." ( her voice was shaking)

Sahar : You’re one of his Majesty’s servants , that’s why I’ve never seen you here before ! Don’t be afraid , our Princess won’t bite you. ( She said with a slight wink towards Soraya)

Soraya : Come close , there’s no reason to fear me ! (Putting her hand on the maid’s shoulder to reassure her) Let’s see what my dear brother got me  this time.

It was a magnificent silvered necklace , studded with rubies and topaz and its matching pair of earrings . The jewels were elegant , subtle and sophisticated and Soraya was already fond of them.

The minute she tried them on , all the servants cut their tasks short looking astonished and amazed by the beauty of the sight. But they were soon brought back to reality by a knock on the door.

Soraya : Sahar , Hurry up fetch me my morning gown ! WHO IS IT ?

“ It’s me , Fatima” (answered the voice behind the door)

The princess quickly put on her gown , arranged her hair and then ordered the maids to let her sister-in-law in .

The Emir’s first wife , gracefully walked in Soraya’s room , all elegant and poised and looking amazing like always . Fatima was a very intimidating woman , no one dared to disobey her or even look her in the eyes. Her Caucasian beauty made Abd El Rahman instantly fall in love with her and she soon became his favourite and the mother of his children , but her secret weapon was certainly the amount of control she had on the other concubines. There was such a lever of fear of Fatima in the Harem , that almost every woman would rather befriend her than enjoy the power of being the Emir’s favourite. She was ruthless but very wise , and that was the main reason why Soraya chose her to manage the Harem .

Fatima : Happy birthday to you my dear Soraya ! 18 yars ago , allah blessed our people with the birth of the most gorgeous Andalusian princess ever and I thank him everyday for having you as a sister , friend and confident. ( She said embracing Soraya)

Soaya :  Well thank you Fatima for your wishes and for your exaggerated compliments , hahaha you certainly know how to make me feel special.

Fatima squeezed Soraya’s cheeks and said “ You are special , now get ready and join me in my apartments ! Your  nieces and nephews are waiting to have breakfast with you . And by y the way the necklace and earrings i picked for your brother’s gift look stunning on you."

Then she walked away , leaving Soraya chuckling to herself ! It’s seems like Abd el Rahman did it again , he put Fatima in charge of choosing her gift , like every damn year.

When the princess turned her face to the maids , she was quite suprised to see them still gazing down , even though Fatima was already gone.

“ Seriously ? Even you Sahar ? She’s gone , relax !  Now please , every girl to her task !!! You heard her , she wants me ready NOW! Hhh “ ( shouted Soraya).

 

***

The Emir had just left the throne room ; where he spent the entire morning  listening to his people’s concerns and raising important state matters with his counsellors. Today was his beloved sister’s birthday , and he has promised her to spend the rest of the day together , before the great feast. Just when he was heading to the Harem , two of his guards were waiting for him at the end of the corridor . He rolled his eyes knowing his work wasn’t actually over.

Abd el Rahman : what is the matter ? (He said with a very hard look on his face)

The two  guards noticed the annoyance in the Emir’s voice.

“ It’s… it’s Mamluk Ziad , your Majesty. He has just arrived with the captive  Danish soldiers .” ( One of them timidly answered)

Abd el Rahman’s facial expression radically changed. He's been waiting for Ziad’s arrival for several days now ,and he had to meet up with him and learn from him about these Vikings before deciding whether to introduce himself to them or not.

The Emir rushed back to the throne room , and ordered his guards to go fetch Ziad.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamluk : a term commonly used to refer to Muslim slave soldiers and Muslim rulers of slave origin. Over time, the mamluks became a powerful military knightly caste in various societies that were controlled by Muslim rulers.


	6. The birthday ( Part2 )

“ Ziad , my dear friend ! I’m happy to see you safe and sound , how was your journey”( Said cheerfully Abd el Rahman when Ziad entered the room)

The two men shook hands , smiling at each other.

Ziad : Your Majesty , it is my pleasure to meet with you again after all this time. Thank you for your concern , I am very well.

Abd El Rahman : The pleasure is all mine!  We haven’t really had the opportunity to see each other after you moved to Al Jazirah. It’s been more than 5 years now ! My grand-father ; may he rest in peace; would have been very proud of the man you have become.

Ziad’s eyes were full of sadness and grief . He hadn’t been able to say farewell to his mentor , or even attend his funerals ; he was fighting the Byzantine army back then.

Ziad : His voice is still guiding me in every step I take. His late majesty was one of a kind and his memory will always live through you and you progeny , my Emir.

Abd el Rahman : Thank you , Ziad. I hope to live up to his expectations and honor his achievements  . So tell me , did you learn anything from these Danes ?

At that moment , Ziad felt like a babbling child , unable to correctly articulate .

Ziad : Well I have , but I’m afraid I’ve got only bad news... During the journey , I heard Ivar ; the youngest prince ; telling his men about the deals we have made with the Varangians. It seems like these Danes are informed of our agreement with their distant cousins.

“ I’m not quite surprised ! it wasn’t supposed to stay secret after all “ ( Abd El Rahman said calmly)

Ziad : Indeed ! But that’s not the issue my Emir . The Danes have found out the Varangians have decided to betray us and change sides… Apparently they’re playing a double game ! I tried to worm more information out of Ivar , but he categorically stated thet he will only discuss this issue with your majesty.

Abd El Rahman couldn’t contain his anger ! He had been so overwhelmed by the  rapid expansion of the Byzantine empire and its invading armies that he had to put his trust in these so called Viking mercenaries who did their best to put him on edge in order to impose their own terms and conditions. And now  they chose to break their promise and go against him ? Well they’ve just proven their reputation as untrustworthy and opportunistic .

Abd El Rahman : How did the Danes find out about this ? I mean they could be trying to mislead us and turn us against our allies !?  ( He asked ) We need to reach out to our spies in Constantinople and tell them to further investigate this issue.

Ziad : That’s the wisest thing to do my Emir , we shouldn’t let the Varangians  nor the Byzantine suspect anything until we find out the truth about this matter .

These news deeply affected Abd El Rahman , but the had to remain calm and focused in order face this difficult situation. And for now , he has more urgent priorities to deal with :  like deciding what to do with the prisoners .

He quickly got his head straight and addressed the question with the Mamluk .

Abd El Rahman : Tell me Ziad , did the guards take the princes to the left wing to rest like I ordered them to ?

Ziad : Of course they did , your majesty ! I also requested to have a healer sent there to treat their wounds.

Abd El Rahman : Good , very good ! Tell the servants to treat them well and to provide them with anything they need , even those who are locked in cells. I will be checking on them this afternoon and you’ll accompany me. Oh and  Tomorrow ,we’ll send Wazir Mahmoud and his men to Ragnar Lothbrok’s boat to inform him of his sons situation and escort him to our shores ,  I think he's ready to negotiate !

 

 ---

 

After her breakfast with Fatima and her nephews , Soraya headed to the Harem’s garden where her brother told her to wait for him. She had told the servants to set up a draped arbour with some garden furniture and prepare her brother’s favourite dishes. She’s been waiting for a bit too long , sitting on a floor cushion and the food was already cold.     ” What is taking him so long”( she thought to herself). Her brother would never miss her birthday , in fact he has always been the one to insist on making this day very special so his absence isn’t making sense to her. She saw Sahar briskly coming towards her.

“Princess” ( Sahar said , all panting)

Soraya : What is it ? Don’t tell me he’s still busy?!

Sahar : He is ! In fact , Mamluk Ziad has just arrived with the prisoners.

Hearing this news made Soraya’s face brighten with excitement and interest .

Soraya : Do you know where they are ? I mean the prisoners ? ( She asked her maid)

Sahar : Well , to be honest I’m not supposed to ! But I’ve heard from the guards that they’ve locked some of the prisoners in the basement’s cells . But they’ve put two of them in a guest chamber guarded by five of our men. Oh and Mamluk Ziad made sure that all the wounded would receive medical attention.

Soraya : Mmm that’s interesting , my brother chose to treat them with care and dignity and he did well ! So in which guest chamber are the two princes ?

Sahar was confused and perplexed.

Sahar : My princess , you’re not planning to go see them , right ?

Soraya : Of course I am ! I am too curious to not go there and study them closely . My expectations are quite high to be honest. ( She said smiling to Sahar)

Sahar : For the love of Allah , why would anyone want to Study them ?! I fear this could infuriate the Emir , please reconsider your decision Princess!

Soraya stood on her feet and moved closer to her maid.

“ You will have my back Sahar , understood ? And if anyone asks about me , tell them she went riding one of her horses . And don’t ever question any of my decisions … please.” (Her tone was strict but polite)

Sahar knew she had crossed the line , even if it was for the sake of her mistress .

Sahar : forgive me my Princess , I won’t happen again ! The two princes are in the left wing’s guest chambers. Please be careful. ( She said before bowing her head and leaving)

 

 ----

 

It’s been only a few hours since they arrived in Cordoba , their journey through the city roads and streets was humiliating for the young Ragnarssons. Everyone was shouting  and raging at them , throwing all sorts of things at their faces and  the prisoners silently submitted to the people’s fury. They would have subjected the same treatment to the slaughterers of their kin , so it seemed fair for them to endure this. Only Ivar who had regained consciousness was spitting on whoever dared to insult him , he despised these stupid-looking Moors and the hint of guilt that crossed his mind before then , was already wiped out. When they’ve reached the Palace gates , they were  completely blown away by how majestic and imposing was the fortress , made with white limestone bricks. The stone carving details , the delicate wrought iron doors and windows  , the impressive domes supported on pillars … everything was just splendid. Ziad had ordered the guards to get them out of the prison carts and separate the two princes from the rest of the prisoners . Ivar was leaning on his brother and they were both chained  ,  then five guards  pushed them in front of them as they were walking through what seemed to be a driveway of lime trees , rosery and water gardens. They stopped in front of a row of columns leading to a wide corridor , the guards were debating on something until a strange man wearing a kind of outfit they’ve already seen in Al Jazirah’s Harem came towards them with a weird bright smile on his face . He spoke two words with the guards then led them to the entrance of the building . They soon found themselves in a sort of a very large chamber covered with carpets and filled with lavish ornate furniture . A man was waiting for them with a odd equipment and a bag full of flasks , he then raised his hands towards the guards who closed the door and stood by it.

“ What is going on ?” ( Ivar whispered to his brother ) “? Where did they take the others?”

Hvisterk : Just shut up Ivar ! I have no idea , okay ?! We're lucky enough to  be still  alive ! So i'm not going to worry about anything else right now! Hey, i think this man is here   to treat your wounds , those flasks seem to contain some sort of medicine .

Ivar : Oh really ? Thank you brother , I didn’t figure it out myself !....  ( He was really annoyed with his brother's lack of cleverness)  Anyway!! Don't be fooled by the size of the room  nor the pomp of the fourniture ! We're still prisoners and we need to come up with a plan to outsmart their Emir and save our skins ( He said trying to get his brother to take him seriously )

 But Hvitserk was a little too distracted  to  really pay attention to what Ivar was saying.

Hvitserk :  Okay , Okay we'll discuss this later  ! For now let this man take care of your wounds ,  don’t struggle ! ( He answered as he saw the healer approchaing them)

One of the guards hardly managed to restrain Ivar to allow the healer to correctly do his job  while the other was keeping a close watch on Hvitserk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constantinople : was the capital city of the Byzantine empire.  
> Wazir : or Vizier is is a high-ranking political advisor or minister


	7. The birthday ( part3)

Soraya had a really hard time trying to leave the Harem without drawing attention to her . Usually she would have brought two servants to accompany her because that’s what the protocol implies , but this time she had to sneak out with footsteps silent to avoid the Eunuchs who always insist that she complies with the Harem rules.

When she finally reached the left wing , she checked the surroundings to make sure no guards were patrolling near the building then made her way towards the guest chambers . All of a sudden , someone called her name from behind.” PRINCESS SORAYA”

She turned her face to see Omar ,the chief Eunuch running towards her. Soraya was in trouble.

“ My princess , what brings you in the left wing ? “ (he asked , all panting)

The chief Eunuch Omar was the supervisor of the private apartments of the Emir and the head of the palace personal , he was also the sole intermediary between the closed world of the Harem and the outer male quarters of the palace. He was the only one who dared to go against Fatima, and set her straight whenever needed  , and even though Soraya was a princess , Omar always had his say in the way she must behave as he was the one who took care of her education , that’s why she respected him too much to upset him.

Soraya : Reïs Omar ,  I was actually looking for you …( She said trying to buy herself some time ) I ….. I’ve heard the Danish prisoners were kept in one of the guest chambers , so …… I thought why not …

Omar : NO! ( He brusquely  interrupted ) With all my respect Princess Soraya , you are not allowed to see or even talk to the prisoners. So , we’re not even going to discuss this  because there's no way i could disobey his majesty’s orders.

Soraya melted down and couldn’t even stand for herself. How could he have so much power on her ? She feared him more than she could ever fear her brother ! This very impressive and intimidating  man was her grand-father’s devoted friend and trusty servant and she and her brother have always been daunted by him , even after Abd El Rahman was named Emir and Caliph.

Soraya : Reïs Omar , I know my brother’s orders and I also know that you wouldn’t have let me in even if I was allowed to , because you worry about my safety ! But the guest chamber is well guarded , right ? And I just want to see them , I won’t talk to them ! I mean  , why would I ? We don’t speak the same language ! Please , just let me have a look !!

Omar’s face softened as he listened to her , and a rare warmth crossed his features .

Omar : My child , you are too inquisitive for your own good ! I fear your impulsiveness will cause you trouble some day ….These men are very dangerous , they have slaughtered women and children with not  a single  fraction of mercy ! They wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you if they had the chance to.

Soraya was particularly moved by Omar’s concerns about her , but she wasn’t going to back down , though it will be clearly hard to convince the Chief Eunuch.

Soraya : Did you know that today was my birthday , Reïs Omar ? I’m officially eighteen years old , though I still look a child and maybe that’s why people still treat me like one . My grand-father , may he rest in peace , once told me an incredible story about my late Mother ! She was around my age , or even a little younger and she was heavily pregnant with my brother . Her and my father were living in Seville at that time , and one night , the city was taken by assault by some byzantine invaders and my father had to leave the palace in order to defend his people! Unfortunately , the invaders broke into the palace and started plundering the treasury before heading to the Harem. My mother was by her own , locked in her chambers , but two of them managed to climb the walls and reached her balcony . Well , they thought that she would be an easy prey and  that she would let them have their way without struggling. But they were so wrong ! My mother was hiding a sabre behind her back and the minute they got close to her , she quickly drew her weapon and slit both of their throats ! The poor men didn’t even see her coming , I guess they were wrong to underestimate her! Why am I telling you a story that you already know ? It’s just a reminder that we , women can look after ourselves and deal with any kind of danger ! And unlike my mother , Reïs Omar , I am very skilled with blades and I spent my whole childhood learning how to fight.  These Vikings don't scare me one bit , no matter how barbaric and monstrous they may be.

The Chief Eunuch was left speechless , unable to argue or even reply to this powerful monologue . The princess was no more a child , but a strong-willed , determined and courageous young woman.

Omar : You do know how to turn things at your favour , my princess ! Listen to me , I need to go to the kitchens to get some food for the prisoners !I wont be responsible for what will happen during my absence , that’s all I have to say ! You’ll have to deal with the guards on your own , just hurry up and be careful my dear princess.

He then left the building whispering some prayers to Allah to protect his princess.

 

\---

Ivar was laying on the big canopy bed , trying to get some rest . The healer had just finished treating his injury and gave him some sort of medicine and beverages made with herbs to take whenever the pain increases .He had to admit to himself that the man knew how to make him feel better  and that his medicine was really effective , but all went wrong when the healer tried to pull up Ivar’s trousers to examine his disabled legs. The Prince went mad as hell and was only a step away from making a tragic mistake . No one but his mother had the right to see or even touch his bare legs , it was Ivar’s biggest weakness , the reason why he felt so feckless , unworthy and beneath his brothers . He was ashamed of this disability that made him the laughingstock of all Kattegat , but somehow all that disregard and adversity enabled him to mold and shape  his ruthless , heartless , yet extremely clever character . He became feared but also respected by everyone , but more importantly , his father has started to acknowledge his son’s genius and has taken interest  in making him a great Viking and a clever strategist. That’s why Ivar felt like he had to be equal to his task in order to redeem himself in the eyes of his father  ; he must find a way to turn this situation to his advantage and use it for his own benefit.

“ Hey Ivar , get it together! It’s  like your head  is still stuck in the clouds or something like that “ ( Said Hvitserk while shaking his brother)

Ivar : Said the man who spent an hour peeking at some slaves from the window , you’re the one who’s too distracted brother while I’m focused on how to get us out of here !

Hvitserk : Forget it , There’s no way we could escape this room , or even the palace ! Did you notice how extremely high those walls are ?! Besides , there too many men stationed outside this building. That would be suicidal !! (He stated , nervously laughing)

Ivar : Really Hvitserk ? Did I ever mention escaping from here ?! ( He asked , clearly irritated) Did you not pay attention to what I said when we were on our way to this place ?! There’s a way out of here !!! I just have to meet with the Emir and offer him a deal , that’s it ! I just hope he won’t reach out to father before that , that would make my plan fall apart!

Hvitserk : Why ? As far as I am concerned, I would be more comfortable knowing that father would be the one who negotiates our release ! He has done it before , and he’s quite great at it !

That’s it , Hvisterk was starting to get on his brother’s nerves and it wouldn’t be long before Ivar bursts out.

Ivar : BECAUSE , MY DEAR BROTHER , OUR FATHER HAS CONCLUDED  A PEACE TREATY WITH IGOR , THE VARANGIAN PRINCE …..( He then sighed) He would never stab him in the back , and have the Kievan Rus Army invade our lands.

Hvitserk : Well , what’s the problem with wanting to preserve peace ? Why would he risk our people’s safety for a stupid deal with the Moors ? When he can easily pay them with gold and silver to have us released ?!

Ivar : Are you being serious Hvitserk ? Gold and Silver ? ( He said ironically) Just take a look around you , these people are tremendously rich and wealthy !Have you not seen their countryside full of cultivated fields , their silk market , their palaces or even this Ivory chair you’re sitting in ? Look , even the pillows are embroidered with silk and gold threads . Do you think the Emir would care about the few gold that was left after father had spent most of it to pay for this expedition ? For Odin’s sake , use your brain Hvitserk!!!

Hvitserk : Okay , maybe you’re right ?! But what will father think of you if you make such a proposal to the Moors ? Our men would probably follow you because they’ll be rewarded for becoming the Emir’s mercenaries , But what about our brothers ? Bjorn ?

Ivar : I couldn’t care less about Bjorn , or Sigurd…( He stated with a scornful look on his face) Ubbe and father will hopefully endorse my plan  , I’ll just have to find a way to convince both of them.

Suddenly the two brothers were interrupted by a strange noise from outside the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eunuchs : servants or slaves who had been castrated in order to make them reliable servants of a royal court or Harem where physical access to the ruler could wield great influence.  
> Seville : a spanish city in andalusia , that was under the the jurisdiction of the Caliphate of Córdoba during the Muslim rule.  
> Igor I : was a Varangian ruler of Kievan Rus' from 912 to 945.


	8. The birthday ( part4)

“JUST LET ME IN , I SAID “ ( Soraya was yelling at the guards who were holding their positions in front of the door)

“ Princess Soraya , we can’t let you in ! His majesty had made it clear to not allow anyone in this room “ ( one of the guards replied) Let me escort you back to the Harem , a princess should never venture in this side of the palace.

Soraya was left in shock by this guard’s nerve and arrogance

“ How dare you talk to me this way , I am your princess , you fool !  You should be ashamed of yourself . ( She vehemently said) Now get off my way!

“ I am sorry Princess , but your place is in the Harem , where you belong ! Please , let me escort you back…

Suddenly Soraya grabbed the guard by his neck and pulled him closer to her .

“ Say it again , and I’ll have you killed in a heartbeat ! understood ? “ ( she whispered to his ears)

The other men were left astounded by what just happened before their eyes , their friend was  shaking and bowing his face down from fear . They have heard rumours about Soraya’s fierceness but they would never have thought they could witness such an unexpected behaviour from her.

One of them mustered his courage and involved himself.

“My princess , ( he timidly said) Please excuse your devoted servant for his unsuitable behaviour. He… he will never cross his limits again ! Your majesty , please let him go….

Soraya paused her glance on the guard talking to her .

“ I take that into account , but it’s your friend here who needs to apologize” ( She calmly answered)

“ I ,I am sorry for what I said to you , Princess …. I , It won’t happen again .. you have my word “ (said the trembling guard)

The princess loosened her grip then addressed all of the men .

“ Fine , now that I’ve made myself clear , are you going to let me in ?”

They all nodded in agreement .

Soraya : Very well ! Now tell me , do any of you speak Norse ?

She noticed the growing confusion on the guards faces.

Soraya : So ??

“I .. I only know a few words , your majesty” ( said one of the guards)

Soraya : That’s fine ! We’ll put up with that . You’ll come with me !

 

\----

 

Ivar : It seems like the guards are arguing with…. A WOMAN! I’m hearing a woman’s voice !

Hvitserk : Hahaha , maybe the Emir is kind enough to send us a slave to entertain us , brother ! ( he said in a playful voice)

Ivar : Maybe ! And the guards won’t let her in , probably because they want her all for themselves ?! That would be silly but yeah , why not ? Hahaha

For the first time since they’ve been caught by the Moors , the two brothers have let go all the hostility and bitterness that have divided them as they attempt to renew their almost severed brotherly bond.

Ivar : If what you’re assuming is true Hvitserk , you can have the slave ! Just don’t do anything too explicit in front of me , that’s all ! ( he told his brother with a mocking smile)

Then all of a sudden , the door opened and one of the guards appeared followed by an elegantly dressed tall framed woman with a silk veil covering her hair and face ; only revealing a pair of hazel doe eyes heavily blinking under thick black satin lashes brushing her freckled cheeks . Her stare was intense and full of mystery leaving the two brothers completely frozen and hypnotized.

“ She ,… she is dressed too properly to be a whore … who is this woman ? “ ( Hvitserk whispered to his brother , still gazing at the woman with his eyes full of admiration )

Ivar was too distracted by the sight before him , to answer his brother. How can a pair of eyes make every fibre of his body tremble at their glance , slowly paralyzing him from either speech of movement ? He was struck by her and needed to come to his senses.  But how ?

 

\---

 

Soraya was feeling awkward and uncomfortable , there was a strange silence hung in the air and the two men before her were scanning her , with their eyes locked on hers. One of them was particularly making her feel queasy , glaring at her with an intensity that tightened her chest. His eyes were icy blue , sparkling like raging storm clouds ! Those flickering irises were piercing right through her and their stare felt like an act of violence , making a chill run down her spine . She found herself studying his features , finding them quite seductive .He was slim , muscular with a perfectly symmetrical face . his skin was a bit tanned , making his prominent jaw and cheekbones appear more defined . His lips were sharp and captivating , his brows were arched and strong and his midnight back straight hair  braided in a beautiful way that made it seem thick and lustrous. He was wearing a tight-fitting black suit showing his muscled back  , strong arms and firm chest and abdomen. His lower body , on the other hand , looked a bit confusing ! His legs looked a bit too thin and were tightened together by a sort of belt …

“ He must be the disabled one “ ( Soraya thought to herself)

Suddenly , her brother’s words about how cruel and ruthless  this prince was echoed in her mind . Her thoughts were confirmed by the man’s body language ; she could tell by his aura that he never showed love nor warmth.

Soraya broke her gaze , unable to bear his poisonous ,yet mesmerizing eyes.

When she finally directed her attention to  the other prince , she was struck by how much calmer his presence was ! There was no tension radiating from him . He seemed more peaceful ! He  was slumped at the bed , weirdly staring at her with a face of utter nonchalance and welcoming eyes. How can he be the older one , when his appearance holds more traces of boyhood ? He was tall and well- built , His hair was blond and unruly ; thrown back into a messy braided ponytail . His eyes were a shade of green that was a mixture of the wood and grass. His  face wasn't anything extraordinary or significant, and yet,  its light features and joyful smile were quite captivating .

“ Your Majesty , ehhh , should I introduce you to them ? “ ( Said the guard next to her , interrupting her deep thoughts)

Soraya pulled herself together and cleared her voice.

Soraya : No need for that ! Just ask them if … ehh…. just ask them if they are well taken care of “

The guard did as he was told , whilst Soraya’s eyes were drawn back again at the mischievous young prince still staring at her in a kind of way that would stop her in her tracks. The air got brittle and the tension was building up again . Nothing around them existed anymore , like there was an invisible boundary between them and the rest of the world  . There was something about this dark young man that made Soraya feel exposed and vulnerable , whenever she lays her gaze upon him.  This unusual and strange effect he had on her was strongly irritating her , why is he making her feel so powerless ??

 

\------

The guard : You … need…. Anything ? ( Trying hardly to formulate a whole sentence )

Hvitserk : You too can speak our language ? Well , to be honest , we would like you to leave and let us enjoy this beautiful slave’s company . ( He answered  with a broad smile)

The guard was left confused , thinking he may have misunderstood the Northman due to his lack of language skills.

The Guard : Leave ?..... Slave ?

Hvisterk : Yes ! The whore standing right next to you  ( he answered ,rolling his eyes)

The conversation between these two were barely audible for Ivar . No matter how hard it was to admit , there was an attraction for this woman , running deep to his core . His face was crumpling from frustration ! He wanted her to leave this room and never come back , whoever she may be .He didn’t even need to unveil the face  under the veil to know that this woman would probably trigger damage inside him . He already hated her for making him feel so passive ! That’s it , he had to get a grip of his own mind and bottle up those weird emotions ha was starting to feel.

Lucky for him , the loud disapproving voice of the outraged guard made him quickly regain focus

 

\---

 

The same happened to Soraya .

Soraya : For the love of …. STOP …… Why are you yelling at him ? ( She firmly said to the guard , pulling him towards her )

The Guard : He said something very inappropriate , your majesty ! I had to put him in his place .

Soraya : What did he say ?

The Guard : Well ,  this disrespectful idiot has mistook you for a slave ……..a whore , to be more precise . ( He shyly answered giving a hard look to Hvitserk )

Soraya : Oh really ? Do whores cover themselves like me in his country ? That would be quite ironic ! ( She said , in an arrogant yet subtle tone)

 Soraya slowly approached the prince , still keeping a safe distance , and looked  him in the eyes . But this time , the previous warmth and spark have totally evaporated from hers. There was a deadness , a stillness in her stare that made Hvitserk  heavily gulp and almost choke .

\---

Ivar glances over , the corners of his lips fighting a smile and his eyebrows slightly raised. He was quite amused to see his brother acting so pathetic , but he  was also  impressed by the sparkle of mischief in the woman’s eyes.

\---

Soraya’s stare became more and more devouring , sucking everything out of Hvitserk .

Soraya : Why don’t you tell this reckless young man about who I really am ? ( She ordered to the guard , without breaking her gaze)

The Guard : Of course your majesty ! ( He then continued in old Norse) ... woman .... in front of you , is  Princess Soraya of Cordoba ,...  sister to ... Emir and Caliph Abd El Rahman _“_ Al- Nasir-Li-Din Allah”! NOW ..SHOW ... RESPECT  !

Even though Soraya didn’t get a word of what the guard was saying , she knew he did as he was told , by the crumbled look on Hvitserk’s face. And that made her savour the moment even more , giving her inner delight.

\---

At that moment , Ivar’s brain was spinning with confusion ! He didn’t know what to think of this news! But one thing was sure , he was furious at his brother for calling the Princess like he did . He poked Hvitserk’s arm with anger then whispered to him “ I hope , my dear brother , that your stupid mistake won’t mess up my plans , or even worse , CAUSE US OUR LIVES”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al- Nasir-Li-Din Allah : the Defender of God's Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Ibn Abd Rabih : a famous andalousian poet (860/940)  
> Abd El Rahman : the Emir and Caliph of Cordoba (912/961)  
> Emir : Prince in Arabic  
> Caliph: religious and civil leader in a muslim country  
> Harem : the part of the Palace in traditional muslim society reserved for princesses , concubines and servants.  
> Cordoba : a city in Andalusia , southern Spain . It was colonized by Muslims and later became the Emirate and Caliphate of Cordoba.


End file.
